In conventional approaches to development of sensors embedded in a textile fabric, measurement of responses to variable stimuli in a stitch or weave pattern tend to be qualitative. That is, properties are observed and described, with data represented along a continuum, rather than being measured at discrete points in numerical values. This approach to qualitative characterization of properties can be considered an “analog” approach. Data generated from such observations often requires extensive testing of multiples of sample for each type of sensor mechanism (resistive, capacitive, etc.) and for each variable (pressure, temperature, blood flow, etc.) to be monitored by the sensor. Therefore, such conventional approaches tend to require much work, time, and expense to produce imprecise data having limited value in designing textile sensors.
Thus, there is a need for a system and/or method for rapidly and accurately developing sensors in structures. There is a need for such a system and/or method that allows flexibility in designing textile sensors utilizing different sensing mechanisms and for monitoring and measuring different variables.